


Bucky's Adventures in Gravity Falls. Crack!Fic

by YaoiLoverForLife



Category: Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, this is a silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was supposed to write this for a fried a long time ago. I forgot about it for a while then remembered it and never posted. I'm awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Adventures in Gravity Falls. Crack!Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymonimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/gifts).



Bucky honestly thought nothing could surprise him anymore. But as he stared at the floating golden triangle in front of him the only thing he could think is,  
_'What the ACTUAL fuck?'_  
Which was apparently hilarious to the little...whatever it was.

"Your mind sure is weird. It's like scrambled eggs in here. Oooh! Who's the hot blonde? Your boyfriend?!"  
If Bucky was anyone else he'd have blushed. He'd also question how the fuck this thing knew what was in his head. Right now he was just concerned about it being in his mind at all.

"Relax I'm not gonna scramble you up any more. In fact I want to help. So this hot blonde who you may or may not be totally in love with is looking for you. So you thought you'd hide in a back woods town in Oregon, but turns out this place is crazier than that alien invasion you heard about. So I'll make you a deal. I can give you your memories back, or your arm, or both!"

"What will it cost me?"  
"Damn, you're smart. Ok, so even after you get your memories back you can't contact the blonde. He's gotta find you, and you can't leave Gravity Falls."  
"Sounds too easy."  
"But wait, there's more. You gotta protect something of mine. It's worth a lot of....sentimental value. Well to me it's mostly sentimental. But they do hold value to other people. So you gotta watch 'em for me."  
Bucky took the deal.

That's how James "Bucky" Barnes wound up on some of the craziest "missions" of his life in Gravity Falls. Slowly regaining his memories and getting used to the craziness that was the Pines Family and Gravity Falls Oregon.

Tony still doesn't believe him even though he's met Dipper and Mabel. And Bill, Loki, and Discord just might get along way too well. But that doesn't stop Bucky from playing strip poker with them. He's pretty sure Bill cheats though.

He's also pretty sure Dipper's great Uncle Ford dated Bill. Which is awkward since Dipper and Bill are currently in a relationship. Some people think it's weird since Bill kinda tormented Dipper, but Bucky thinks it's cute. But then again he's hard core Mabifica trash.

And maybe he and Natasha both get sick pleasure out of watching everyone except a sweater from Mabel, the kid's good at arts and crafts, but her taste in bright colors and glitter aren't exactly most people's style. But the Avengers suck it up because she's just so sweet, even Fury is wearing one. Then he and Natasha get handed sweaters, Natasha's with a cartoon spider, and Bucky's looks like Steve's shield but with the gay pride colors.

Well, it's better than the sweater she made him last year that has two stick figures holding hands with red white and blue fireworks exploding in glitter and a Ferris wheel.


End file.
